


already dead

by hollow_city



Series: broken hearts & twisted minds [11]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brotherly Love, Cassandra Cain is Batgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_city/pseuds/hollow_city
Summary: the moon broke through the clouds and the four of them stood there, frozen, waiting for something to happen. they were in the middle of an open field, and it was as if a spotlight had been trained on them.[in which a zombie virus has descended upon the world.]





	already dead

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of the new twd trailer (okay, i haven't actually caught up on season seven yet, sue me), i have written a zombie au. and yeah, i called the zombies walkers, sue me for that, too.

_**The moon broke through the clouds and the four of them stood there, frozen, waiting for something to happen. They were in the middle of an open field, and it was as if a spotlight had been trained on them. Suddenly, without warning,**_ snarling started up at the edge of the treeline. They were armed to the teeth and prepared for any fight, but this one was different.

Dick was nursing a broken ankle, Jason was fresh out of bullets, and Bruce and Cass were nowhere to be found. They had split up a little ways back; Dick, Jason, and Tim went one way, Bruce, Cass, and Damian went the other, both in search of a place to set up shop for a few weeks. They're still in Gotham, but it's been completely decimated since the first bombs were dropped. 

Jason was the first to spot Damian streaking through the trees with several walkers on his ass. He looked uncharacteristically panicked, because, as he'd revealed after Jason saved him and pulled him back, he'd been separated from Bruce and Cass. He couldn't call out, they're all too seasoned to do something that stupid, but he combed over the area several times. When he still couldn't see any sign of his father or big sister, he'd come running back to find his brothers. 

His fear was justified, though. They'd never been  _too_ concerned for each other's safety before because cuts and bullet holes could be stitched and they would heal. But zombie scratches and bites were immediately lethal. Sure, they all had reinforced Kevlar suits, but they were also human. It was hard to fight five enemies when none of them will go down without a perfectly placed lethal strike.

"Jay," Tim called out, pulling a long knife from his thigh and tossing it the recently bullet-less man. He caught it, nodding his gratitude, and spun the knife around a few times to get a feel for it.

The hoard of walkers closed in on them, and at the sound of Damian's battle cry, they charged into action.

Just as quickly as they started, they began to lose the battle, with Jason thrashing on his back and Dick backed against a tree. Tim was in the process of furiously slashing his way through the herd towards his oldest brother when their backup arrived in the form of a heavily armed Batman and Batgirl. 

Now, at least, if they were going to die, they would die side by side and fighting like hell. 


End file.
